Stolen Moments
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: He told me not to do this, he said it would turn out bad; that it would just give them more reasons to want me, but I couldn't help myself, not with the way things are going now. I feel like someone should know, even if it's only you, a stranger.
1. The First Letter

_Dear whom this may concern:_

_If you are reading this, something bad must have happened. I promised myself long ago, that the only way anyone would find this out from a journal, was if I couldn't do it myself. So whether I am dead right now or forever leaving the grid I know it's getting bad; worse then anyone could have ever imagined._

_But as I write this, it's only the beginning; or as they say, the eve of the storm on the cusp of summer. And while many things may be a mystery to me, as I begin my trek for answers, I know one thing for certain. T__hey're after me. __Now, I can't tell you who because you might not have the clearance; but if by some miracle you do have the clearance, my name should say it all. _

_I'm honestly not sure I'll survive until my next birthday or even through the summer but my hopes are high that this journal will. In this small notebook, I have told my story, which is one as old as time itself. I have inscribed here, with my messy scrawl, a story about a boy and a girl; trying to live through stolen moments._

_Realize now, that he told me not to do this. He said it would turn out bad, really bad; that it would just give them more reasons to want me, but I couldn't help myself, not with the way things are going now. I feel like someone should know, even if it's you, a stranger, who picked this up off the side of a Roseville street._

_I sincerely hope you will read this and pass it on to your children; because the moral of my story is true for all people, not only spies. Because while some may never seek pain, the pain I feel now was worth the trouble. I'd rather feel a hole in my chest now, then to have never known love the way we did._

_Always,  
><em>_The Chameleon_


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: All I own are my private thoughts.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So guess what? I finished AP testing today! Woohoo! And in celebration, I wrote this first chapter of a new "short story" and I write because, really, when is any of my stuff actually short? By the way, this is for the challenge by **gallaghergirlheart.

**Anyway, All you really need to know right now is that this takes place at the end of GG2. Though it won't follow the plot line.**

**I really hope you like this :) I know I do...**

**By the way, the italics are journal entries on what Cam felt as she is writing the journal at the end of junior year. **

* * *

><p><em>Hello again,<em>

_As you will realize soon, my story is one of happiness and not of dread. While, I may seem cynical in these small letters I will never disgrace the story with words of contempt. I will tell the story the way it was meant to be told, with happiness and free will. As I sit here now, long after my story has finished, I may feel that the world is full of death and destruction but back then I did not; so my story will not. _

_This all began back when innocence was a common entity in my life, where I could be alive and actually **live.  
><strong>__My story begins on a dreary night during sophomore finals week._

_Yours,  
><em>_The Chameleon_

_~end of entry~_

My mind whirled through a series of mirages. Sleeping, had never been a strong suit of mine and here I was, cascading into a nightmare.

In my horrendous dream they all looked at me with glee and maniac eyes, creating vicious enemies out of the ones I love. And I know, that some part of me registered the cold tear flow down my cheek, even as I slept. _How could they? _My unconscious mind thought. _Why would they do this to me?_

It all felt so real and terrified me, even in my fretful slumber.

_No, no, this can't be happening! _And yet, it was.

Suddenly, a soft hand shook my shoulder. Terror ensnared my body, and automatically, my eyes popped open. The darkened room held no likeness to the one I fell asleep in; and against the black book shelves that held the secrets of my sterling grades, a silhouette stood strong. My body tensed in answer, I was a spy after all.

_Click_

The lights poured through the room, showering all the tables and shelves in a deep golden glow. It all seemed surreal, like something from a fairytale I heard when I was younger. Then, the strangers face came into view and I felt my muscles loosen slightly. I let my back fall against the couch resting my head on the pillow.

_Oh it's only him._ My mind registered.

He shifted his weight slightly, now instead of leaning over me, he sat on the arm of the couch. With his back facing the dying embers he looked like an angel of death. Though I knew he wasn't, there was no way an angel would be a spy.

"You know, falling asleep in a library is not the best way to study." His voice ricocheted in the silent room.

I just raised my sleepy eyebrows in response.

He kept talking, "Especially when you have an exam in two hours." I wanted to shout profanities to the world, how did I manage to sleep all night on a couch? When I was supposed to be studying? Then, again, I don't count nightmares as sleep...

I finally found my voice, though it was hoarse, "Technically, _**we**_ have an exam in two hours."

He just shook his head, a smirk lining his face, "Details." He seemed like he didn't care and maybe, just maybe, he really didn't.

I pushed myself to a sitting position, acutely aware of my distorted hair and puffy eyes. I really hoped he wouldn't comment. "Why are you here?"

"Reasons." His eyes glowed with mirth and his face never left mine.

_Of course_ that would be his answer. He was himself, after all.

Not in the mood to face his cryptic answers, I simple stood up and headed towards the large mahogany doors. As I grasped the small door handle, his voice stopped me. "Where are you going?" His hands were casually in his pockets, like he met girls alone, when no one was awake, all the time.

"Kitchens. I skipped dinner so I'm hungry."

He stepped in front of me, "Okay, let's go."

I, personally, don't know how he got an invitation from my simple words but I decided to let it go. Because something I always known, is how to pick my own battles. And quite frankly, I was too tired to argue with him.

Rolling my eyes, I drowsily followed him, "Wait, how exactly do you know the way to the kitchens?"

And I guess, I really should have expected it...

His answer was simple, "Spy."

Exactly how many years would I be in prison for killing him again?

_~beginning of entry~_

_Stranger,_

_As you can see, my story begins with exasperation and slight hate, but don't worry I will soon learn to cherish these moments we had together. Back then, I remember having a slight grudge because he had beaten me at my own game, I remember feeling jealous that he was better then I was. However, looking back I now know there was no reason to feel that way. For in the future, I would come out on top, more then once._

_Goodbye for now,  
>The Chameleon <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm guessing you all have questions and they will be answered in due time. Trust me. But if you really want you can ask me them... because I might be able to answer some without uncovering the plot.**

**Also, to all you younger readers, if you need anything defined in all my works,don't hesitate to ask.**

**Lastly, REVIEW!**


	3. The Slice of Pie

**A/N: He guys! Here's the next chapter :) I'm trying to get this done in like ten to twelve chapters... so here's number three**

* * *

><p><em>Hello again,<em>

_Looking back on this night, I now know it was the start of something great. Even if I didn't realize it then. _

_I remember being in the midst of a panic as I walked to the kitchens with Zach, I was full of worry for my COW exam and slightly suspicious of his intentions. Somehow, I couldn't understand why he would want to spend time with me, simple Cam, instead of someone like Bex. Sadly, it's still something I don't understand, even if I have accepted it. _

_Never forgotten,  
><em>_The Chameleon_

_~end of entry~_

I walked down that hall with slight trepidation. The rigid, cold walls felt moist under my fingers as I strolled slower then usual, reviling in the quiet. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply and my nose tingled from the smell of fruit and old explosions.

Opening my eyes, I saw Zach a little ahead leaning against the wall, he said, "Having fun Gallagher Girl?"

I just glared at him and kept walking leisurely. I was still too sleepy to deal with his annoying smirk and endearing eyes.

Changing my mind, I stopped next to where Zach was standing. I looked at him searchingly, "Why are you here Zach?" Why was he here with me? Up in the middle of the night?

He just shook his head and answered, "For an exchange program, obviously."

I rolled my eyes and started walking again, we were almost at the secret passage way to the kitchens, "You know that was not what I meant." I stated.

Behind me, I heard Zach's steady footsteps and a slight whistle coming from his mouth.

"Yeah I know." And that was all he said on the matter, typical Zach; cryptic and hot.

When we reached the secret passage way I looked back at him for recognition but he just looked considerate. "I've never used this passage way, I'm guessing it's a pull shift?"

He concentrated on the wall, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, looking for the miscolored block. Then, he turned his intense gaze from the wall to me.

I nodded at him in answer and pressed my calloused fingers against the stone wall. After a few simple hand gestures, a dusty old path shifted into view. Cobb webs hung from the ceiling and dirt flew into the fresh hallway air, "I don't use it much either but I've known about it for a few years now."

His gaze never left me and I felt uncomfortable under it, even if it was accompanied with a smirk, he said, "I guess that makes us even then?" And I swear for a second I saw his smirk change into a smile, but it was too fleeting to really be sure.

I turned myself around so I could face the dirty path, while wondering what he was talking about.

Something caught my eye and ignoring Zach, I cleared the path, then began walking down it, gazing intensely at the beautiful patterns scattered on the dirty walls.

Though, I was still concentration on him enough to ask, "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer immediately, opting for watching me move.

Zach changed his gaze to the passageway around him, most likely memorizing all the different patterns on the walls. His voice echoed within the small space, "I meant that the scores even now; Goode: 1, Morgan: 1. I beat you in DC and you beat me here."

I smiled slightly at that and said, "Yeah, I guess it is." In the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't good enough for me; for either of us, really. That's because spies never settled for a tie; in the back our minds we both knew we had initiated point war.

Just then the passageway finished and by pressing a final stone, the kitchens were in front of me; clean and about to be destroyed by my deftly skills.

My steps carried me over to the fridge, I was in the mood to make some of my amazing cherry pie. Just thinking of it, made me mentally moan. _Delicious._

The silver door to the fridge opened with smooth grace, as I peered into it for the many ingredients.

A smile lit up my face as I noticed something in the back corner. "Thank you, thank you!" I muttered under my breath because, there, sitting innocently, was a slice of cherry pie. It came along with a small note, written with the loopy handwriting I knew so well.

_Cammie,_

_Didn't see you at dinner. Figured you'd want a piece._

_~Chef Drew_

He knew me so well.

Suddenly, shivers went down my spine and Zach's voice breathed into my ear. "You've got everyone around your fingers don't you?" His tone wasn't accusatory, he simply stated a act.

"I guess..." I felt my face redden as I heard the stutter in my voice.

Also, I could practically hear Zach smirking behind me; meanwhile his strong body pressed slightly into my back as his muscular arm reached over my head to grab some milk.

The close proximity made my heart rate raise slightly, though I had no idea why. It's not like I actually _liked_ Zach; I could barely stand him.

Shrugging it off, I brought the pie over to the small table in the corner. Then, pointing towards the pie I asked Zach, "Do you want some?"

_~beginning of entry~_

_Hi,_

_Now you have to know something. At this time I didn't know that I liked him. If I remember correctly, we could barely stay in the same room together for any prolonged periods of time._

_Chameleon_

_~end of entry~_

His eyes flickered up at me while a smirk lined his lips, it made my teeth clench in annoyance. I really didn't like that smirk. At all.

He responded, "Yeah sure."

I kept my gaze on him as his strong strides devoured the room in a few seconds.

I took a bite of the pie, "So really, why are you being so...?" I raised my eyebrows and gestured to the room in question. I didn't know what to make of him now, he always was sarcastic around school but here, he was being nice.

My elbows leaned against the wood and my face unconsciously tilted towards him, awaiting an answer.

Apparently, he felt like indulging me, "I'm not that mean," his face was unreadable, "and I happen to not think your a complete idiot."

I scoffed at that, he really needed to work on his complements. "Well, the thing is, I'm trying to figure out your game plan. There's no way you would spend time with me without an ulterior motive."

He looked directly into my eyes, "I have no other reason to be here with you, except wanting to." His gaze was steady, no glance to the left or twitch; he seemed like he was telling the truth. Then again, he was a spy.

I twirled my fingers indecisively, then I decided to leave it alone. We weren't arguing and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

I grabbed the last bite of pie, hearing my fork scrape against the bottom I said, "Okay let's say I believe you..."

He interrupted with a simple, "You should."

I sent a glare at him, allowing my annoyance at him to flow out with the simple motion, I stated again, "Let's say I belie.."

This time, his hand covered my mouth, effectively muffling my voice as he jumped towards my side of the table. His strong arm snaked around my waist, pulling my body off the chair. I felt my organs squish inside of me as we silently toppled to the ground.

Adrenaline pumped through my body, shock coursed through my limbs, "Zach..."

His body laid against me, pinning me onto the floor while our hearts beated rapidly. In this small corner where nobody could see us, I was nervous. "What are you doing?" I continued.

His gaze was serious as he glanced at me. "Quiet!" he yelled in a whisper while his hands dug into my arms.

Then, I heard it. A simple humming noise getting progressively louder and louder. It was accompanied by steady foot falls and something that sounded specifically like a bouncy ball.

I looked over at Zach, he wore a triumphant expression and I felt jealousy riding off me in waves.

Looking over I saw the kitchen door open a fraction, and I hoped to God, it was not my mother or Mr. Solomon walking in the door; because if it was, we were caught for sure.

The door slid open and I saw a spindly hand bounce a small yellow ball on the ground. I had to physically stop myself from sighing in relief, it was only Mr. Moscowitz. Though he was good at what he did, Mr. M was not field agent material. There was still a chance we would not get caught, even if we left the plate on the table.

Now all we could do was wait.

My brain then registered a slight tingle on my cheek as the adrenaline of the moment slowly began to wear off and I came back to senses.

I noticed Zach's solid body hovering over me, his face inches from mine; dark brown (slightly red) hair fell from his forehead and splayed across my cheek as his dark green eyes bore into mine.

My breath hitched as I looked up at him. For the whole next few minutes we just stared at each other, not caring about what was happening a few feet away from our hiding spot. Somewhere, in the back of my mind I registered that Mr. M was making earl grey tea but I didn't care. I just concentrated on Zach, just like he was concentrating on me.

_Clunk_

Then, just as quickly as it started, the door closed as Mr. M left.

I felt the breath return to me and relief clouded my mind. Zach pushed himself off me, avoiding my gaze. His face was now covered in the mask he wore all day, the one he let go just for a momentwith me.

"Zach..." I reached for him but he just took our dishes to the sink and washed them; ignoring me completely.

I just stood there, looking at him while my hands drummed on the counter. For a second I actually believed we had something back there; but now I was starting to think I imagined it.

After a few minutes he stiffly stated, "We should get going, it's getting late." This effectively ended the awkward silence which had befallen the small room.

We then started the trek back to our rooms and as the walk was coming to an end, I couldn't help but think I actually had fun with him tonight...

A few feet before we parted ways, Zach suddenly pushed me against the wall. I automatically thought someone was coming our way again so I stayed silent, tensing body. However, it seemed I was wrong.

All Zach did was search my eyes with his as he seductively bit his lip. My thoughts were shrouded in surprise as he bent his face near mine.

Our noses were centimeters away from each other and he looked like he was going to kiss me. It was now my turn to bite my lip.

His face kept getting closer and closer, my breath started to shorten. But at the last second, he changed directions.

His breath cooled my ear instead, "Looks like were not even anymore, Gallagher Girl."

Then, he pushed himself off me and walked into the east wing, not once looking back. Meanwhile, I stayed where I was in a slight daze. My fingers gripped the stones behind me as I thought to myself.

What Zach had said was true, he beat me back there; I hadn't heard Mr. Moscowitz coming, when he had.

I shook my head as I walked closer to my room.

To myself I added, "No we're not even, but I promise we will be."

Because one thing Morgan's didn't do...

was get beaten.

"We will be."

_~beginning of entry~_

_Stranger,_

_Zach was always rude to me back then, or at least I thought so. He never really saw me for me, only as the legacy that everyone babied. And yes, that was true, but he obviously disregarded the other part of me. The one that was truly me and was something he longingly searched for in a person. _

_Right now, I understand why he talked to me that way; with secrets and lies. Even if during sophomore year, I had thought it was because he couldn't stand my presence._

_Maybe, he actually couldn't stand me for a while, maybe he hadn't liked me as much just as I despised him. But for one thing, after this night, I know everything changed. Sure, the hour we spent in the kitchen awkward and boring but we got to see the other sides of each other; away from the influences from our world. It changed us; not for the better or worse but it still changed us. More importantly, it made us make the silent promise of doing it again sometime._

_From,  
><em>_Chameleon_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW PLEASE!<em> First three people that do, get a sneak peak :)**


	4. The Loss of Ignorance

**Readers,**

**If anybody is still hanging in there after my long hiatus, I send you virtual cookies. Millions of them! Heck, I send you a freaking bakery! But I hope this makes up for it! **

**Kate**

* * *

><p><em>Person,<em>

_Losing your innocence is never easy. Actually, it's probably the most painful thing you will ever have to go through; and I can't decide if it's easier to lose it all in one fatal swoop, or over a long period of time. Looking back now, I can see that losing my naivety was a bit of both. The tension built over a whole few months and then wham, I tumbled over the edge. I honestly wish for you, stranger, that you will never lose your innocence. I hope that you'll just grow up a civilian, not knowing all the attacks there are around the world. The ones we conveniently save you from. Maybe then, our job will be worth it . _

_Always,_

_Chameleon_

* * *

><p>The cold breeze rustled my plaid skirt as my breath condensated in front of me. It hurt, drastically, to have your world disbanded; to have it decimated; to question all you ever knew.<p>

I had gone to my mother's after class, seeking answers and boy, did I get them. Sitting on the edge of the tower with my feet dangling serenely, I simple could not get the picture of my mother's guarded eyes as she had stared into my face and said, "I guess your ready..." her hesitance had been obvious, "your father began a mission before he died, one that now leads to you."

I remember my question, one I will probably ask over and over, "Why?"

I held her gaze steadily until then but when the words, "I don't know." came from her mouth, I faltered. How could my mother not know why I was involved with my father's mission?

Then, it got worse, "Kiddo, Cam, they want you. This group wants you... they want you..." her glazed expression devoured all my features, almost as if she would never see me again, "dead or alive."

I remember sitting there for a moment, digesting this knew concept. Somebody wanted me, but not for my own gain.

Now, with the first snowflakes of winter falling across the landscape I felt a single tear come out of my eye. Nothing would ever be the same, I'd always be in danger.

A slight shift in dust patterns alerted me to somebody standing behind me, then said person flung themself next to me.

"You weren't in Cov. Ops. today." Zach said in a tone that clearly meant he wanted me to explain.

The stars twinkled as I pondered how to answer him for a moment, wondering what exactly how much I trusted him. Internally I scoffed, because you could never truly know if someone was trustworthy in this business and Zach was no different.

"I... I had some things to take care of?" It came out as a question and I knew my eyes were asking him to drop it, to not push the subject.

But Zach being Zach had to know, "And why exactly, are these 'things' making you cry?" With his thumb, he gently wiped away my one tear and then lightly traced his hand across my jaw with astounding gentleness.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, allowing the snow to dance upon my skin. "Do you ever wonder why the earth only has one moon but other planets have more?" I knew that I was vulnerable and that if he kept asking, I'd tell him... but I hoped, somewhere deep down inside of him, he'd understand the power of keeping a secret. How it makes it seem less real, even if it's only for a moment. Then maybe, he'd take that knowledge and just answer my question about the moon.

He sat there, looking like he was having an internal debate and finally he said, "Nope. Not really, but maybe it's because whoever is up there decided one was enough, that having one moon shining at night was better then two."

I let out a single bark of laughter, "Yeah, I can just imagine God sitting on a chair, scratching his head, deciding if one moon was prettier then two." I looked at him with mirth.

He pushed a hand through his shaggy brown locks and smirked, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p><em>~Beginning of entry~<em>

_Kindness and thoughtfulness is an uncommon entity in the world, remember that and never let a moment when they are plentiful, pass you by unnoticed._

_~End of entry~_

* * *

><p>I watched my breath fog up in front of me, it blended seamlessly with the worsening snowfall that was cascading in front of us. An involuntary shiver crept up my spine, causing me to notice just how cold it was outside. Rubbing my un-gloved hands together, I started to get off the ledge, "It's getting cold out here and my roommates are going to get worried..." An awkward silence ensued, we both did not want to leave but knew we had to.<p>

Zach nimbly jumped off of the ledge and landed almost catlike on the cold rock floor. "No they actually wont, your mom told them that you two were going out on the town together."

I raised my eyebrows as I started following him to the door, "Then pray tell, why exactly did you come looking for me?"

He didn't glance back as he answered but I could tell a smirk was pulling at the edges of his lips, "Who said anything about looking for you? I just came out here to enjoy the view."

Then for the second time that night, Zachary Goode made me laugh, "Sure Mr. Goode, whatever you say."

He stopped walking and looked at me, "Well Ms Morgan, it's the truth," as I was passing him he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and whispered, "by the way I like the sound of that, you calling me Mr. Goode."

I let his arm rest around my shoulder, it felt stable as my world was slowly crashing down around me and put my own lips to his ear, "Well Zachary, don't get used to it."

* * *

><p><em>Hello again,<em>

_That moment, when he put my needs in front of his crumbled some of my walls. It was the start of something... I could just tell. So can you, probably, from the way he held me close to him and teased me._

_Goodbye,_

_The spy_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! 3<strong>


End file.
